


Things in Common

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: There are some unusual items in Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment. <br/>Disclaimer: Beyond not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things in Common

“There is an unwrapped tampon, a condom, a rubber chicken and a Slim Jim currently sitting on our coffee table,” Sheldon announced. “Is this some sort of very unusual scavenger hunt I didn’t know anything about?”

“No, Sheldon,” Leonard said, edging his way to the table to start cleaning up.

“Well, then what is it? I can’t imagine any of this making any sense otherwise.” His eyes widened. “Wait, I know. Penny cleaned out her purse didn’t she?” 

Leonard sighed an answer. 

“Hmph. Well, have that girl clean off our table. Who knows what germs are lurking in her purse!”


End file.
